Beauty Among War
by Loveland
Summary: A one-shot involving Neville and Luna during the Deathly Hallows. No spoilers.


Beauty among war.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Neville winced as he moved carefully on his bed. His face felt painful. He touched it, feeling the swelling. Sighing he laid back into the comfortable bed. Closing his eyes, which felt swollen shut, Neville could feel his body starting to relax. He knew he had been a fool earlier that day.

Why he'd felt the need to talk back, he didn't know. He should have known better than to talk back to the Carrows.

_Neville felts his blood boiling. "As so, we all know that muggles are no better than animals. We, magical people, are far more superior than they."_

_Neville couldn't take it anymore. "How many muggles have you killed?" He spat out, before his senses could stop him. __Alecto Carrow's face paled as Neville's face reddened. He knew he had made a mistake. _

"_How dare you speak to me like that?" She breathed, grabbing her wand out. _

A knock broke through Neville's thoughts. He opened his eyes. "Neville? Are you alright? I thought I would come and see you."

Luna softly walked across the carpeted room to Neville's bed. She had a tight smile on her face.

"Neville..." She breathed.

"It's ok. It only hurts when I laugh." Neville then chuckled weakly. Luna reached her hand out to him, clasping his into her's.

"Try not to speak." She put a finger up to her lips, gesturing silence. So Neville stopped trying to speak.

"I heard about what happened. It's so awful now. Hogwarts used to be a place of fun, and friendships." Luna casted her eyes downwards.

"I can't believe how it's changed." Neville squeezed her hand, smiling softly at Luna. He didn't like to see her worried.

Feeling his gentle squeeze, Luna blushed. "I'm rambling aren't I?' Neville nodded, grinning now. Luna could always make him feel better. Since Harry, Hermione and Ron had left, Neville had grown closer to Luna and Ginny. But especially Luna.

"Where do you think Harry is now?" Luna asked, whispering so softly that Neville had to read her lips to understand what she said.

Neville didn't know what to say. Harry and the others could be anywhere. Rumours had it that they were in hiding, planning what to do next. Others believed Harry had simply given up, refusing to help the wizarding community. Neville didn't believe that. He knew Harry, Hermione and Ron. They wouldn't give up. They were in the fight, until the end. That he knew for sure. Luna was right. Hogwarts had changed. Once the halls were filled with chattering, laughing, and fun. Now everyone was afraid. A kind of gloominess had taken over. People left in the middle of the night, their worried parents pulling them out of school. Neville knew that Hannah Abbott's mother had died, and so Hannah had left. Neville, however, was determined to stay, and fight on the inside. It was his duty.

Neville looked up at Luna's face, a worried look had settled into her face. There were tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey. Don't worry. I'm sure Harry is fine. He can look after himself. And he has Hermione and Ron with him. They're smart."

Neville squeezed Luna's warm hand. She squeezed back, smiling a small smile. Then she leaned down towards Neville. Neville breathed quickly. Luna placed her gentle hands carefully on Neville's bruised face. She then brushed her lips against his. Neville's heart beat very quickly. Luna's lips felt soft and just a touch of sweetness was mixed in. Luna slowly pulled away, her face bright red.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to kiss you." She said simply.

Neville couldn't think of a thing to say. His breath was literally taken away. "That's ok..." He said quietly, trying to sit up. Luna's hand stopped him.

"Don't try and move. Just rest."

So then Neville slumped back into his soft pillow. Luna then said.

"Close your eyes. I'll go get a cold washcloth." With that, she tiptoed out of the room quietly. Despite his best efforts, Neville's eyes closed. It had been painful keeping them open. After about ten minutes, he heard Luna come back into the room. Then he felt her smooth hands and a cool washcloth covering his sore eyes.

"Does that feel better?" Luna's voice sounded soft, and far away. "Yes" Neville's voice sounded croaky to himself.

He felt a pair of soft lips press against his skin.

"Go to sleep, Neville. I'll check up on you later."

Neville soon fell fast asleep, remembering the feel of Luna's lips, and the smoothness of her hands.


End file.
